


Maybe, we deserve something better

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry John Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Chef!Cas, College Student Dean Winchester, Drinks, F/F, Good Friends, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Neighbors, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Castiel ha estado muchos años con la misma persona, se hacía siempre de la vista gorda sobre la posesividad de su pareja, hasta que un día ya no pudo más y terminó con esa relación.Por otro lado estaba Dean, un estudiante de universidad que había tenido una aventura que había puesto en riesgo sus estudios, y gracias a eso había huido de casa para irse con su más fiel amigo Benny.¿Su encuentro podría cambiar algo en los dos? ¿Será capaz Castiel de entrar a otra relación después de haber sufrido por su ex pareja?





	Maybe, we deserve something better

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenos días/tardes, donde quiera que estén. Bueno por fin pude terminar este one shot para este hermoso evento llamado "Mes de Misha Collins" 
> 
> Cuando escogí la fecha para publicar no me había dado cuenta de que era u día antes de regresar a mis clases de la universidad, así que de alguna forma me alegra hacerlo hoy por que regresando a clases probablemente no me hubiera dado tiempo de terminar la historia.
> 
> Bueno, primero que nada espero les guste, se que me quedó un poco largo pero siempre me pasa lo mismo. 
> 
> No me dio tiempo de revisar todo dos veces, así que puede que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía, de antemano me disculpo.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de resolver las cosas? ¿Escapando? 

-No estoy escapando, Sammy. Entiende, necesito un respiro y no puedo pensar con claridad estando en casa. 

-Claro, e irte de casa es la mejor opción. ¿Sabes que papá va a matarte cuando se dé cuenta de que no estás?

Dos horas, ese es el tiempo que llevaban discutiendo lo mismo. Dean, a sus maravilloso 22 años se encontraba en un gran problema con la universidad y es que no estaba ni siquiera asistiendo a ella, reprobando así sus asignaturas. 

-Eso no pasará si no sabe dónde estoy. A no ser que me delates ¿Lo harás? - metía mudas de ropa en una maleta deportiva sin siquiera doblarla.

-Sabes bien que no haré eso. Sólo por favor...no hagas de esto un verdadero lío. - sus ojos, esos ojos que podían compararse con los de un cachorro llegaban a Dean sin que pudiera evitarlo. 

-Sólo serán un par de días. Te llamaré, lo prometo. - esa fue su última palabra. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra y se la puso antes de salir de la habitación. Aún eran las tres de la tarde, su padre llegaría hasta las siete, así que éste era el mejor momento para irse. Sam lo seguía de cerca, a simple vista la altura del joven no lo dejaba aparentar ser el menor. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y Dean a duras penas tuvo que desertar de tomar las llaves de su auto. 

\- ¿No lo llevas? 

-No, si llega a verlo en algún estacionamiento o pregunta por el auto entonces podría enterarse de mi paradero. - le dolía dejar a su bebé, porque sí, su auto era uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Un precioso Chevy impala del 67, su regalo de ingreso a la universidad. 

Sin esperárselo sintió como la mano de Sam lo sostenía de la muñeca. - Aún puedes arrepentirte- de nuevo esos ojos lo miraban con intensidad. Sabía que su hermano se preocupaba, pero no quería quedarse y enfrentar a John en ese momento. 

-Te llamaré cuando esté con Benny. - se zafó del agarre del castaño y salió por la puerta, caminando a la parada de auto bus que se encontraba al fondo de la calle.  
****  
-Otro error como el de hoy y te largas. ¿Entendiste, Castiel? 

-Sí señor.

Castiel no podía considerarse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Con 30 años trabajaba como chef en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Sus habilidades culinarias eran asombrosas, pero su jefe le había recalcado que no era irremplazable. Cometió un pequeño error que pudo costarle todo. Se distrajo un momento y accidentalmente dejó abierto el tanque de gas, provocando que la cocina se llenara de ese desagradable olor y que cualquier chispa pudo haber hecho que todo terminara en catástrofe. Afortunadamente ya estaban finalizando la hora laboral y sus compañeros en la cocina ya no tenían nada encendido. 

Salió de la pequeña oficina al fondo del restaurante y caminó por el pasillo con aquella alfombra color azul que lo dirigía precisamente a la cocina. Iba a recoger un poco las cosas antes de irse. 

Suspiró al trapazar las puertas, ya sabía que su fiel amiga lo esperaría. 

-Pensé que ya te habías ido, Dorothy se va a enojar si no te encuentra en casa.

-Ya le hablé por teléfono, le dije que te ayudaría a recoger la cocina. - la joven de cabellera roja se acercó y le sonrió con ligereza. - ¿Qué te dijo Crowley? ¿Te va a despedir? 

Castiel levantó una mano y acomodó el corto cabello de su amiga por detrás de las orejas, correspondió el gesto dándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

-No, por lo menos no ahora. Pero sí que estoy bajo aviso. Pero está bien, me lo merezco, por mi culpa se pudo haber provocado un terrible accidente. 

-No te culpes, pudo sucederle a cualquiera aquí. Mejor dejemos el tema y cámbiate de ropa, te llevaré a tomar algo. 

-Charlie, no me hagas esto. Ya sabes que no puedo. 

La chica frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se resignó a dejar escapar un suspiro y negar con la cabeza. 

-Bien, entonces me iré a casa. Pero llámame cuando hayas llegado a tu departamento. 

-Lo haré. - se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la frente y la vio irse.  
****  
-No es por nada, pero si te doy asilo en mi humilde morada, por lo menos quisiera saber las razones por las que estás huyendo de casa.

Benny era algo mayor que Dean, tan sólo un par de años. Se habían conocido en la secundaria, con el paso de los años fue convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y confidente. Era de noche, al parecer el mayor había llegado de su trabajo y estaba sentado en el sofá junto al rubio con unas cervezas frías. 

-Ya sabes la mitad de la historia. ¿No basta con eso? - le dio un trago largo a su bebida intentando dejar de lado la explicación que sabía tenía pendiente. 

-No voy a exigirte nada, pero quisiera ayudarte. Créeme que sé que algo de la escuela tiene que ser si faltabas para irme a ver al taller. 

Dean frunció los labios un poco y pasó una mano por su nuca, rascando un poco su cabeza y moviendo las pequeñas hebras rubias de su cabello. 

-Mira, si quieres mañana me dices. No quiero que creas que te presiono ni nada, sólo...me preocupas hermano. 

Compartieron una sonrisa, por eso quería tanto a Benny, sabía que decir. 

-Gracias. - ambos terminaron sus cervezas. El hogar de Benny no era una mansión de lujo, más bien un departamento con dos habitaciones, una sala-comedor, cocina y baño. Con trabajo contaba con un pequeño balcón que usaba en ocasiones para colgar ropa. A pesar de que era pequeño, era acogedor, no es que necesitara más espacio y los vecinos no parecían ser molestos. 

-Acomodé la habitación para que puedas dormir, pero no pude conseguir que el colchón fuera más cómodo. Ya sabes que es de resortes y uno de ellos parece querer salirse. 

-No te preocupes, sé que encontraré la forma de estar cómodo. - el mayor le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Dean en el cuarto que sería suyo temporalmente. Cerró la puerta tras adentrarse y dejó su maleta al pie de la cama. 

Hace apenas un par de horas había llamado a Sam para avisarle que estaba bien. No se sorprendió cuando el menor le dijo que su padre estaba hecho una furia cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa. 

No era sólo eso, Dean ya sabía que la universidad había contactado a John para avisarle que repetiría el curso.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. No sabía aún como afrontar a John y menos que excusas darle. 

Sacó ropa de la maleta, algo más cómodo para dormir. Cuando se la colocó, apagó las luces y se tumbó en la cama. Esta rechinó ante el peso de Dean, los resortes sonaban mientras se acomodaba para no sentir alguno enterrándose en su espalda. 

El cansancio mental pudo con él, quedándose dormido casi al instante.  
****  
El viaje a su hogar fue calmado, las calles estaban algo vacías lo cual hizo que llegase aún más rápido. Se colocó en su estacionamiento, lo malo de vivir en un conjunto de departamentos era que el reparto de lugares había sido por piso y el suyo quedaba lejos de la entrada. 

Tomó un respiro profundo cuando apagó el coche, miró un momento el reloj del teléfono y se dio cuenta de que la charla con Crowley había sido más larga de lo que había pensado. 

Bajó y cerró el vehículo para dirigirse a las escaleras. El barandal estaba roto y lo que seguía en pie tenía partes corroídas. Quizá debería charlar con los otros inquilinos y organizarse para poder dar mantenimiento. La pintura de las paredes apenas era visible de noche por que los focos estaban en su mayoría fundidos. Lo único bueno de ese lugar era la renta.

 

No tardó en llegar a su departamento, estaba oscuro. Intentó ser lo más sigiloso posible, después de todo las luces ya estaban apagadas y no había signos de que alguien estuviese despierto. 

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó tirados cerca de la entrada, caminaba casi arrastrando los pies mientras marcaba su camino hacia el baño, quería refrescarse antes de ir a la cama. Lamentablemente su camino se vio obstaculizado por una presencia. 

-Vaya, vaya. Llegando tarde, entrando a escondidas y yendo directo al baño. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Castiel?

-Bartholomew, pensé que ya estabas durmiendo. - Cas se acercó a la pared y encendió la luz. Vio como el sujeto rubio ya se encontraba con la pijama puesta, ese naranja siempre lo hacía ver más pálido de lo que ya era y hacía que su cabellera rubia resaltara. 

-Y bien ¿Piensas responder? - el hombre se encontraba cruzado de brazos, su seño no estaba fruncido, pero si se notaba la tensión en su quijada. Castiel sólo suspiró, levantó la mirada que hasta ahora la tenía fijada en el suelo y se dispuso a hablar. 

-Hubo un problema en el restaurante...uno que me involucraba directamente. Crowley y yo estuvimos 'charlando' pero al parecer fue más tiempo del que pensé. 

Bartholomew no respondió, pero si se le quedó mirando, buscando algún signo de que aquello que le decía era mentira. Cuando no encontró nada asintió mientras se acercaba al pelinegro. 

 

-Lo siento- posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Castiel mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla derecha. - Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando llegas tarde, siempre pienso lo peor. 

Cas lo sabía, por eso mismo no quería llegar tarde. Bartholomew era un buen tipo, se conocieron en la universidad. Mientras que el pelinegro se encontraba en el área de gastronomía, el rubio se dejaba llevar más por las relaciones públicas. Siendo actualmente candidato a un alto cargo en la empresa para la que trabajaba. Empezaron a salir un año después de haberse conocido, sin embargo, la pareja anterior del rubio lo había dejado con secuelas. Éste lo había estado engañando durante tres meses y muy descaradamente le echó todo en cara como si hubiese sido su culpa. Por eso mismo a veces comprendía la inseguridad de su pareja, aun llevando un buen tiempo juntos. 

\- ¿Quieres darte un baño? - su voz se suavizó un poco, alejándose un par de pasos. 

-Sí, me vendría bien uno para despejarme después de todo lo que ocurrió en el restaurante. - Bart sólo asintió diciendo que lo esperaba en la cama. Cas no se demoró más y se metió al baño, este era de un tamaño considerable. No había ninguna tina, algo que lamentaba en estos momentos, pero el espacio de la regadera era suficiente para dos personas. 

No se demoró en la ducha, salió con la toalla puesta a su habitación y se dispuso a buscar entre cajones su ropa para dormir. Escuchó un pequeño ronquido, no necesitó voltear para ver que el rubio ya estaba dormido.

Terminó de vestirse para luego apagar todas las luces y por fin poder acostarse junto a su amante. Esperaba con todo su ser que el siguiente día fuera mejor. 

****

Benny no estaba enojado, nunca podría estarlo con Dean, pero tampoco estaba del todo feliz. Y no era que Dean hubiese hecho algo malo, pero no pudo evitar poner la cara más seria de lo normal. 

-Te lo juro Benny, ni si quiera me he asomado a la universidad porque no me lo quiero encontrar. 

El mayor tomó aire y cerró los ojos un momento intentando asimilar cada palabra que su amigo le había dicho. 

Al parecer el problema de Dean no era sólo haber reprobado las materias de ese semestre si no, que la razón de sus faltas era debido a que el rubio había estado siendo el amante del Rector de su división. 

\- ¿No me dirás nada? - Benny no se había dado cuenta, pero se había quedado en silencio por más de tres minutos, únicamente mostrándose pensativo. – Por favor no pienses mal de mí. Ya te expliqué cómo fueron las cosas, tienes que creerme. 

-Te creo, es sólo que estoy tratando de asimilar la situación. 

Hace tres meses que Dean se había estado viendo con el rector. La primera vez que se conocieron fue porque el rubio había ido a que le firmaran un documento ya que se encontraba tramitando una posible beca. Su primera impresión fue que no era para nada un viejo como lo había imaginado. El mayor le sonrió en cuanto lo vio e incluso le dio permiso de tutearlo, dejando atrás las formalidades. 

Nick, ese era su nombre y aunque al principio Dean se presentó recio a sus coqueteos, poco a poco fue llamándole la atención. Quizá por el hecho de que era algo que hacían a escondidas y de algún modo lo mantenía excitado. Sin embargo, cuando más pasaba el tiempo, Dean se dio cuenta de que esa relación no avanzaba, no sólo por el hecho de que él era estudiante y él el director. No, había algo más. Un día Dean le preguntó por qué no salían a un lugar concurrido. Nick se puso furioso con él y por poco le pone una mano encima con intenciones más allá de las eróticas. 

No tardó en enterarse por otras personas que en realidad Nick estaba casado y que incluso tenía una hija no mayor de cinco meses. Se sintió asqueado. Todo ese tiempo no fue más que la asquerosa amante. No pudo evitar las náuseas y el ardor de estómago sólo de pensar en ello. 

Cuando Nick lo volvió a buscar con intenciones de tener sexo, Dean no pudo evitar sacar al aire la verdad. Quería confrontarlo y ver su reacción, pero el bastardo sólo de mofo de él. El rubio se enojó tanto que le dijo que le diría todo a su esposa que no le importaba que ella lo odiara con tal de ver que tan horrible era su marido. 

Ante esa provocación, Nick no dudó en soltar el primer golpe que terminó dejándole a Dean un moretón en la quijada, y no bastando eso lo amenazó con expulsarlo de la universidad. Todo pudo haber quedado en eso, pero Dean a como es, respondió con otro golpe, quebrándole la nariz a su viejo amante. 

Luego de ese encuentro, el joven dejó de asistir a clases. Huyendo sin querer tener que encontrárselo.

\- ¿En verdad no piensas regresar a clases? – Benny no iba a juzgarlo, no podía. Sólo estaba preocupado y quizá un poco enojado por saber que un imbécil se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su amigo.

-A estas alturas no me sirve de nada regresar, salí bajo en el primer ciclo y el segundo lo reprobé por faltas. No creo poder dar una buena explicación a los profesores, eso si es que me lo permiten ya que no estoy tan seguro de que el director haya dejado mi nombre en blanco. Ya ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de que me sea posible repetir el semestre. Y ahora tampoco sé cómo explicárselo a mi padre. 

No había mucho que Benny pudiera decir o hacer, así que sólo palmeó el hombro del rubio y lo acompañó en su silencio. 

-Bueno, en vista de que te encuentras en una situación especial con tus estudios, podrías conseguir un trabajo y ahorrar lo que puedas en caso de que John no te permita regresar. Puedo ayudarte a buscar uno si quieres.

El rubio sonrió un poco y asintió aceptando la idea de su amigo.  
****

-Te juro que a veces no entiendo como Cassie puede soportar a ese sujeto. O sea, sé que es su pareja, pero ¿Prohibirle vernos en nuestro sagrado sábado de amigos? Eso es ir muy lejos. 

\- ¿Crees que no pienso lo mismo? A veces me pregunto si ese sujeto no lo está controlando demasiado.

Balthazar y Gabriel llevaban un buen rato sentados en la barra de un bar, charlando y analizando la vida del pelinegro. Gabriel era uno de los hermanos mayores de Cas, mientras que Balthazar era uno de sus más viejos amigos. Al parecer habían planeado verse, pero el pelinegro canceló al último momento argumentando que Bartholomew no quería pasar la noche sólo. 

Esta no era la primera vez que les hacía eso. Desde ya hace un tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta de lo raro de la relación que ellos llevaban, los celos de Bart eran demasiado evidentes ante los ojos de los demás. 

\- ¿Crees que sería buena idea hacerle una visita? - preguntó Balthazar terminando de tomar su tercer trago de tequila. 

-Creo que eso haría enojar a cierta persona. – su sonrisa era pícara, dejando en claro que le encantaba la idea. Por suerte a ninguno de los dos les pegaba tan rápido el alcohol y menos con tan pocos tragos, así que se dispusieron a pagar e irse de inmediato en el coche del más alto para darle una visita sorpresa al de ojos azules.

****  
Dean y Benny estaban tranquilos analizando los posibles trabajos para los que el rubio podría aplicar, cuando de pronto escucharon gritos afuera. Ambos intentaron ignorarlo primero, pero no pudieron más cuando oyeron como otra voz se unía a la discusión que parecía no querer cesar. 

 

Abrieron un poco la puerta de la entrada y asomaron sus cabezas. Se dieron cuenta que la discusión se estaba dando frente al vecino del lado derecho. Dean logró ver a los tres sujetos, todos rubios. Uno de ellos parecía realmente enfadado, no amenazaba con golpear y sus palabras no eran del todo toscas, pero por su porte cualquiera se podía dar cuenta de que no estaba de ánimos. 

El de más baja estatura parecía querer detener la discusión, pero su compañero simplemente se le plantaba frente al otro y continuaba provocándolo. Logró escuchar que le decía algo como, ‘controlador’. No estaba seguro si debía estar espiando de esa forma a los inquilinos de alado. Iba a preguntarle a su amigo si debían interferir, pero justo en ese momento el que parecía ser dueño del departamento golpeó a uno de los sujetos, causando que rebotara contra la pared. 

-Pensé que tus vecinos eran tranquilos.

-Yo también lo creía. – Benny abrió un poco más la puerta para poder salir, no sabía si estaba bien meterse en una discusión ajena, pero de igual modo se próximo a ellos. Dean lo miraba de lejos, su amigo se había acercado al tipo que propinó el empuje al otro sujeto e intentó hablarle con calma, dejando así a los otros dos detrás de él. 

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el dueño del departamento se metió a su hogar, cerrando de un portazo. Benny habló un poco con el par de hombres y los despidió diciéndoles que se fueran con cuidado. 

\- ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? - Dean preguntó en cuanto volvieron a estar dentro y con la puerta cerrada. – Tu vecino no parecía feliz.

-No me explicaron muy bien, pero al parecer son conocidos y en realidad venían a ver a otra persona que vive ahí mismo.

-Oh. - con eso dejaron el tema de lado. No les importaba mucho lo que sucediera en la vida de aquellos desconocidos. 

\- ¿Vas a ir el lunes a la entrevista? No se ve que pidan muchos requisitos y además dice que la comida te la dan gratis. - se habían vuelto a sentar con un par nuevo de cervezas en la mano ya que las otras se les habían entibiado. 

-No tengo nada que perder. – continuaron charlando hasta que el cansancio pudo con ellos, separándose cada uno a su respectiva habitación. Antes de acostarse, el rubio le marcó a Sam, dejándole un mensaje de voz explicándole lo que haría en su tiempo fuera de casa. No quería ni adivinar como se encontraba su padre a estas alturas, si mostraba la cara frente a él en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que le partiría el labio de un puñetazo.

No quiso mortificarse más y se tiró al colchón dispuesto a descansar.  
****  
-Cálmate, no es para tanto. - esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer estallar al pelinegro. ¿Que no era para tanto? Bartholomew tuvo el descarado valor de tomar a su pareja y encerrarlo con llave en la habitación cuando vio que Balthazar y Gabriel habían llegado a visitarlos.

Castiel escuchó todo lo que se gritaban entre sí, y la forma grosera en la cual los corrió de su departamento. ¿Y eso acaso no era para tanto?

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste encerrarme y a echarlos de aquí?!- el hombre estaba hecho una furia. Si, Cas sabía desde hace tiempo que a su novio no le agradaba mucho la presencia de Balthazar porque pensaba que ellos tenían una relación más allá de la amistad, lo cual era absurdo y entendía que a veces Gabriel lograba molestarlo con sus frases. Pero nada de eso le daba el derecho a correrlos de una forma tan grosera. 

-Más te vale calmarte Castiel – el rubio se acercó, quedando a un par de pasos de distancia del moreno. – Sabes bien que ellos venían a fastidiarnos, no me quedó otra opción que correrlos de aquí antes de que empezaran con sus tonterías. En especial ese amiguito tuyo, no paraba de insistir en verte. 

Su cabeza iba a estallar, no podían ser así de fuertes los celos. Intentó calmarse, pero le costaba trabajo. 

-Ninguno de esos imbéciles tiene derecho a venir a nuestra propiedad a ofendernos. 

Eso hizo enojar más a Cas.

-Uno de esos “imbéciles” es mi hermano y el otro es mi mejor amigo. Cuida tus palabras. – estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda, pero el rubio lo tomó de uno de sus brazos y lo acercó hasta tenerlo rodeado de la cintura con una de sus manos.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre que los ves te pones de este modo. ¿No ves lo que tratan de hacer? Quieren que nos peleemos. - Bart acariciaba la mejilla derecha del moreno, sin embargo, Cas no estaba con ganas de recibir ningún tipo de toque. – Pero eso ya no sucederá más. En cuanto me den el nuevo puesto, nos mudaremos a Nueva York. Ahí no podrán molestarnos. 

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - sus palabras salieron en un susurro. ¿Había escuchado bien? - ¿Qué quieres decir con que nos iremos? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Qué hay de mi trabajo?

-Hay cientos de restaurantes allá, seguro en alguno encuentras empleo. No nos preocupemos por eso ahora. ¿Por qué no mejor celebramos? – Iba a besarlo, al menos esas eran sus intenciones hasta que Castiel lo empujó para alejarse de él.

\- ¡¿Acaso mi opinión no cuenta?! ¡No quiero irme! 

El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse. Se le veía un poco enojado porque al parecer su propia pareja se negaba a ir con él. 

-Castiel, no tendremos esta discusión. Nos iremos en cuanto sea promovido y se acabó. Como mi pareja, deberías estarme apoyando en vez de hacer berrinches ridículos. 

\- ¿Crees que estoy siendo ridículo? - Estaba hasta el colmo. No sabía qué hacer, ya estaba hasta el borde de paciencia. Una cosa era aguantarle los celos, pero ¿esto? Aquí el único egoísta era Bart. – No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero te he apoyado durante todos estos años. He soportado cada chantaje que me has hecho para no dejarte sólo, he dejado de salir con mis amigos y he cortado casi toda comunicación con mi familia por ti. He aguantado cada una de esas cosas, pero no pienso irme de aquí sólo porque tú piensas por los dos en esta relación. – su respiración era agitada, era algo raro ver a Castiel así de enojado, pero no había podido soportarlo más y estalló, diciendo cada una de las cosas que detestaba. Por su parte, Bartholomew estaba colorado, en todos los años que llevaban de relación, Cas nunca le había dicho tales cosas. 

-No entiendo que te sucede, pero será mejor que te calmes o podrías arrepentirte. 

-Ya me cansé de que me pidas que me calme, no quiero. Así como tampoco quiero ir contigo a esa ciudad, prefiero quedarme aquí con mis ami…- No logró terminar la oración cuando recibió un golpe firme en la mandíbula. Poco a poco empezó a sentir un escozor. Quedó sorprendido, esto no podía estarle sucediendo a él. Levantó la mirada y observó con los ojos más fríos que pudo al rubio, quien al parecer se estaba dando cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. 

-Castiel…no es…lo siento, yo no pretendía. – Miraba el suelo, no sabía que otra cosa hacer. – No dejabas de decir tonterías y yo sólo actué sin pensar. 

-Terminamos- apenas y fue audible para ambos, pero Cas estaba seguro de las palabras que dijo. 

\- ¿Qué?

-Terminamos, Bartholomew. – Cas no quería esperar una respuesta, caminó hasta la habitación que tenían desocupada, pero se detuvo antes de entrar. – No soy tan cruel como para echarte, puedes quedarte hasta que te promuevan a Nueva York, pero en lo que concierne a nuestra relación, todo acabó. Y espero no vuelvas a contactarme cuando te vayas. – Con esas palabras el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras él, y se dejó caer poco a poco al suelo para dejar por fin sus lágrimas libres.  
****  
Era miércoles por la mañana. Hace un par de días que Dean había asistido a la entrevista de trabajo y para su grata sorpresa lo aceptaron. Bueno, tampoco es que fuese un trabajo que exigiera mucho, iba a dedicarse a limpiar trastes durante seis horas, pero trabajo era trabajo. 

Tal vez no ganaría mucho, pero por lo menos la comida venía incluida, y que mejor que comida de un restaurante. A pesar de sentirse feliz por haber obtenido el empleo, al momento de firmar sintió como si estuviera sellando un trato con demonio. Al menos esa fue la sensación que le daba ese sujeto, un tal Crowley. 

Iba de camino a su primer día, Benny había sido muy amable y le había dicho que autobús debía tomar para llegar lo más cerca posible del restaurante, lo que restaba lo andaba a pie. Eso le ahorraría unos cuantos centavos. En estos momentos es cuando más extrañaba a su bebé.

En cuanto llegó recordó que debía entrar por la puerta del servicio rodeando el restaurante, así que se encaminó a ello. Cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona llegando. Había una chica de cabello rojo abriendo la puerta, en cuanto lo vio le sonrió.

-Hola ¿Eres el nuevo? Mi nombre es Charlie. - la chica se veía energética, eso lo sorprendió un poco, pero pudo asentir. 

-Mi nombre es Dean, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Dean ¿Vas a pasar? - la joven mantenía la puerta abierta para que el rubio se adentrarse, Dean le sonrió y entró, escuchando como cerraba la puerta cuando ella terminó de pasar. 

-Dime ¿Crowley te dijo como son las cosas por aquí? - el joven negó, la chica no tardó mucho en orientarlo. Rápidamente le explicó que nadie podía vestir de civil dentro de la cocina, por lo que tenía que ir a los vestidores que se encontraban saliendo en dirección a los baños. El letrero claramente decía “Sólo personal autorizado"  
Una vez dentro, le dijo que los vestidores de hombre estaban del lado izquierdo y que posiblemente ya había un uniforme de trabajo esperando por él ahí. Dean no tardó en entrar y verificar que efectivamente, había un uniforme doblado con un papel encima que decía "Limpieza" Probablemente alguien lo colocó así para poder diferenciarlo de los otros. Se dispuso a cambiarse, el blanco no era su color preferido, pero no le quedaba otra opción. El pantalón era de una tela color gris, no eran feos, pero le quedaban un poco ajustados en la entrepierna, tardó un buen rato acomodando su paquete hasta que no sintiera que sus preciados tesoros se asfixiaban. La camisa por otro lado era manga larga, se recogió las mangas casi hasta los codos para sentirse más cómodo. Su ropa la dejó en una mochila que llevaba consigo. Afortunadamente no se tuvo que cambiar los zapatos. 

Cuando salió, vio que Charlie lo estaba esperando. 

-Vaya, te queda bastante bien. 

-Gracias, es la primera vez que uso algo como esto. Creo que tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme. 

Era temprano, apenas otras dos personas habían llegado a cambiarse de ropa, así que Dean se quedó con la pelirroja mientras pasaba el tiempo. Ella le agradaba, se estaba comportando muy amable explicándole cada detalle del restaurante e incluso enseñándole a usar la llave para limpiar los trastes. 

-No todos los trastes se limpian en esta área. Por ejemplo, las ollas o sartenes llenos de grasa van en el fregadero del fondo, así no llenaras de grasa los platos y cubiertos de aquí. 

-Ya veo, tendré cuidado entonces. 

-Te deseo mucha suerte. No parecerá un trabajo duro, pero créeme que hay momentos en los que los clientes no dejan de llegar y es traste tras traste que tienes que limpiar sin dejar ningún residuo. Creo que a veces es más trabajo que el de un chef, al menos nosotros somos varios. 

En ese instante la puerta se abrió para dar paso a otros empleados, todos ellos ya con sus uniformes puestos. Detrás de ellos estaba Crowley que les indicó que en alrededor de una hora iban a abrir sus puertas a los clientes y que tenían que ponerse manos a la obra. 

Dean se posicionó en su lugar, observando con más detenimiento la cocina. Las ollas colgaban de algunos estantes, algunas eran de aluminio, otras de vidrio e incluso vio alguna que otra de barro. Vio como cada uno de los chefs se recogían las mangas y se lavaban bien las manos para comenzar a traer diversos ingredientes a cada una de sus áreas.

Primero se fijó en Charlie, la joven ya se había colocado la red en la cabeza dejándole un poco aplastado su cabello. Ahora mismo estaba picando lo que parecían berenjenas. Sus ojos viajaron así de chef en chef hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una olla. 

-Lo siento, pero ¿Podrías lavar esto? Al parecer alguien lo dejó en la estufa ayer y lo necesito. 

Casi se le fue el aliento. Ese par de ojos eran los más azules que haya visto hasta ahora. Su mirada se paseó por casi todo el cuerpo del sujeto hasta que por fin reaccionó. 

-Claro, no hay problema. En cuanto lo haya limpiado te lo paso. 

-Gracias. 

El joven se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Las horas pasaron y todos en la cocina estaban concentrados en el trabajo, Charlie no había mentido, apenas llevaba tres horas trabajando y los clientes ya estaban llegando en cantidad. Afortunadamente Dean era bueno en lavar trastes gracias a que John no estaba casi nunca para hacerlo él, sabía hacerlo rápido y sin romper ninguno. Pasó otra media hora hasta que llegó su momento de descanso. Uno de los asistentes de chef se acercó a él y le dijo que se haría cargo de los trastes mientras él tomaba su descanso. Asintió agradeciéndole. 

La joven pelirroja no tardo en acercarse y decirle que podía escoger cualquiera de los platillos ya preparados para comer. Dean no sabía que elegir, todo se veía y olía delicioso. Después de pensarlo un par de minutos, se decidió por un plato de espagueti. Charlie le dijo que con toda confianza le dijese al chef Novak que le sirviera un platillo. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que le hablaba de aquel hombre de ojos azules. 

Bueno, esta era su mejor oportunidad para acercarse e iniciar una conversación.  
Caminó hasta quedar a sus espaldas, no era más alto que él, pero tenía una buena estatura, y esos hombros, eran anchos y aún con la ropa puesta se podían notar bien tonificados. 

Carraspeó para poder llamar su atención y en cuanto la obtuvo, se volvió a quedar atónito. ¿Era legal tener ojos tan hermosos? 

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Dean no se había dado cuenta antes, pero una parte del rostro del hombre estaba sombreada, como si hubiese recibido un golpe. No se veía como algo reciente, pero debió ser duro si le quedó una marca así.

-Es mi hora de comer y bueno, me preguntaba si podrías servirme algo de pasta, por favor. – Modales, ahora es cuando más los necesitaba. Sam siempre le había dicho que era muy olvidadizo y a veces la gente pensaba que era grosero.

Castiel le dedico una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa. – Claro, no hay problema.

Atractivo, muy atractivo. Dean no dejaba de visualizar el pequeño gesto que los labios del otro le habían ofrecido. Estaba tan ido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que se había ido con su plato de comida a una mesa pequeña que estaba en la cocina, se había sentado aún embelesado por esa sonrisa. Oh y esa voz, no se esperaba que fuera tan ronca. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar otra forma de hablar con él. 

****  
De nuevo Cas era el último en irse. No es que Crowley lo estuviese obligando a quedarse más tarde, simplemente no quería llegar a su departamento y ver a su ex ahí. Bartholomew había intentado hablar con él desde el incidente, pero Castiel no iba a darle otra oportunidad. Una vez que la otra persona te da un golpe, lo mejor es desintegrar esa relación, no puede arriesgarse. 

Seguía triste, fueron muchos años juntos y ahora simplemente ya no tenían nada. Era mentira decir que sus pensamientos le daban malas jugadas de vez en cuando, haciéndole pensar que tenían que regresar, que quizá él tenía razón. Después de todo era la primera vez que lo tocaba de esa forma, pero su parte racional era más poderosa y lo hacía centrarse en la realidad. 

No le había comentado a nadie lo que sucedió. Charlie había insistido e incluso se dio cuenta de que la joven sospechaba de su ex, pero nunca le confirmo nada. No era un asunto del que quisiera estar hablando. Además, todo terminaría pronto, la única cosa que aceptó escuchar de Bart fue que en una semana sería promovido y que se iría por fin a Nueva York.

En el fondo si estaba feliz por él, lo había visto años trabajando duro para conseguir ese asenso. Sin embargo, ahora no podía celebrar a su lado. Le hubiese gustado que las cosas terminaran de forma diferente, no en malos términos.

Sacudió su cabeza un momento mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara a verde, necesitaba distraerse de todo el asunto. 

Casi de inmediato llego a su cabeza el chico nuevo, llevaba una semana asistiendo al trabajo, se le notaba entusiasta. Charlie le había platicado un poco de él, al parecer se llevaban bien. Lamentablemente Castiel no había podido entablar bien una conversación porque se mantenía ocupado con los platillos, pero si se había fijado un poco en él. No iba a negar que era atractivo, se veía que era un joven que podría salir con quien quisiera. 

Las únicas veces que hablaban era cuando le servía la comida. Tal vez intentaría ser más amistoso con él, el joven no tenía la culpa de sus problemas privados y no era justo parecer grosero. Con ese pensamiento llego a su hogar, el edificio estaba en silencio como siempre, sacó sus llaves y abrió. Para su sorpresa, las luces estaban encendidas y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pánico cuando vio a Bartholomew parado con un par de maletas a su lado. 

-Hola Castiel. – su mirada estaba gacha, abría y cerraba las manos como si estuviera nervioso.

Castiel necesitó respirar hondo antes de hablar.

-Bartholomew ¿Qué estás haciendo? Creí que tu viaje era la semana que viene. 

-Lo era, pero el director de la compañía me preguntó si no podía adelantar el viaje y no pude negarme. 

Podía sentir como sus ojos se iban nublando poco a poco por aquella agua salada. No quería llorar, de verdad que no, así que hizo su mayor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. 

-Oh… me alegra mucho que estés progresando. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin querer mirarse. ¿Era aquello real? ¿Las cosas iban a terminar así? Porque Castiel podría no admitirlo, pero muy dentro de su ser tenía esperanzas de que todo pudiese arreglarse, pero ahora veía que no sería así. 

-Estaba esperándote para darte mi copia de la llave. – Caminó con sus maletas en mano y sólo cuando estuvo frente al pelinegro, extendió la llave. 

Con manos temblorosas, Cas la tomó. Sintiendo el ligero tacto frío de las manos de Bartholomew. 

No podía hablar, parecía como si el gato le hubiera comido la lengua. Era el rubio quien rompía el silencio. 

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo derecho a decir que voy a extrañarte. – Casi rompe en llanto con esas palabras del rubio, pero no podía flaquear, las cosas tenían que ser así. - Lo siento mucho Castiel. – Con esas últimas palabras tomó sus maletas y salió del departamento. 

No fue hasta unos minutos después que Cas se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, no pudo resistir más el llanto.  
****  
Dean sabía lo mucho que su hermano se preocupaba por él, por es lo llamaba todas las noches. No le extrañaba escuchar que John seguía enojado, pero Sam le aseguraba que era menos enojo que al inicio y que incluso lo notaba un poco preocupado. No le creía, pero igual dejó que su hermano dijera eso, quizá era su forma de hacer que regresara a casa. 

No pensaba quedarse toda la vida con Benny, tampoco quería ser tanta molestia para su amigo, que hasta ahora se había mostrado muy hospitalario, pero todavía no sabía bien como sacar el tema al aire con John, porque si bien su padre estaba al tanto de su bisexualidad, no quería decir que no lo iba a juzgar por haber salido con alguien importante como el rector. 

\- ¿Cuándo piensas volver Dean? Te extraño. – Dean casi se muerde la lengua, no le gustaba escuchar triste a su hermano, se supone que él debía evitar que se sintiera así. 

-Lo siento mucho Sam. Mira, sé que llevo un tiempo fuera, pero espero enfrentarme a papá pronto. Dame tiempo. 

Y se lo daría, lamentablemente Sam sentía que su hermano no confiaba en él, porque en todo ese tiempo separados y por más que le preguntó, Dean nunca le ha dicho que es lo que causo que se fuera. 

-De acuerdo. Ya me tengo que ir a dormir, hablamos mañana. - No pudo responderle por que el joven colgó. Se sentía mal, pero ya vería como arreglar las cosas.  
****

Los días pasaban y Dean se iba adaptando cada vez más a su nuevo ritmo de trabajo. El dinero que iba recibiendo lo dividía, una parte la ahorraba y la otra la usaba para ayudar a Benny con las compras, después de todo estaba viviendo con él y no quería parecer un abusivo. 

Hace un par de días mientras terminaba de secar y guardar los trastes, tuvo por fin una buena oportunidad de charlar con Castiel, Charlie había sido muy amable en decirle su nombre de pila.  
Todos se estaban retirando, pero el pelinegro parecía hacerse tiempo, así que Dean aprovecho y se quedó un rato más, viendo como cada uno de los demás empleados se iba retirando. 

Cas no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio hasta que escuchó los platos siendo acomodados. Se volteó a verlo y sin más se acercó.

-Puedes acomodarlos mañana, el turno ya acabó. – le sonrió con amabilidad viendo como el joven le devolvía el gesto.

-Prefiero hacerlo ahora, de todas maneras, no son muchos trastes. – Cas no respondió, simplemente tomó algunos platos y lo ayudó en silencio. No era incómodo, al contrario, Dean lo sintió bastante bien. 

-Listo. - Cas habló bajo.

-Gracias. – Dean le palmeó el hombro. – Voy a cambiarme ¿Tú no te cambias?  
-Claro, en un momento. Sólo termino de acomodar algunas verduras en la bodega. 

El rubio se fue a los vestidores. Por fin podía quitarse ese pantalón de tela y colocarse sus jeans oscuros. Se puso una camisa negra de cuello redondo y sobre ella una manga larga de franela a cuadros rojos. Se sentía mucho mejor con esa vestimenta. 

Salió para darse cuenta de que Cas iba entrando a los vestidores. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, así que simplemente se despidió para irse a la parada de autobús. 

Estuvo caminando unos minutos hasta que pilló su transporte, iba casi vacío. Lo bueno de ello es que frenaba menos es las paradas y llegó en cuestión de minutos a su destino. 

Ya había subido hasta el piso correspondiente y se disponía a abrir hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Dean?

¿Era normal sentir que sus piernas temblaran por sólo escuchar su nombre con aquella voz ronca? No lo creía. 

\- ¿Vives aquí? – se escuchaba un poco sorprendido, pero es que nunca pensó que el joven viviera justo alado de él. Todo este tiempo Dean siempre se fue antes entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de topárselo. 

-Algo así, me estoy quedando con un amigo desde hace un tiempo. ¿Tú vives aquí Cas?

El pelinegro no pasó desapercibido la forma en la que el rubio acortó su nombre, de algún modo le gustó. 

-Sí, al parecer somos vecinos.  
Ninguno dijo nada más, desde ese día, Dean y Cas habían comenzado a charlar un poco más uno con el otro. La presencia de Charlie ayudaba bastante ya que los obligaba a interactuar. La chica era realmente entusiasta y no perdió el tiempo en invitar a Dean durante un fin de semana para reunirse en un bar. Obviamente, Cas también estaba invitado. 

Al principio Dean se negó, pero no pudo ante la insistencia de la chica. En el fondo el joven estaba feliz de poder comenzar a encajar. No iba a negar que le encantaba estar con Benny, pero incluso él sabía que no podían estar todo el día juntos y que debía dejarle una que otra noche libre a su amigo. 

Estaba nervioso, por suerte la hora para ir al bar era hasta una hora y media más tarde de la salida del trabajo, le daba tiempo para arreglarse. 

Tomó un buen baño, quitándose el olor de comida que quedaba en su cabello y el olor a limpiador de trastes y cloro de las manos. Cuando salió, tomó su pequeña maleta deportiva y empezó a husmear entre su ropa limpia. Benny ya le había dicho que la acomodara en el armario, pero sentía que, si hacía eso, su tiempo fuera de su hogar sería más. 

Primero se puso su pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, ese que le ajustaba un poco el trasero. No lo quería admitir, pero buscaba llamar la atención de cierto vecino. Venga que tal vez no había entablado una fuerte amistad con Castiel, pero no podía perder las esperanzas de atraer, aunque sea un poco al hombre. 

Tardó un rato en escoger una camisa, hasta que por fin se decidió por una manga larga color carmín. Recogió las mangas hasta dejarlas un poco debajo de los codos. Ya sólo faltaba colocarse sus botas cafés y listo. O bueno, esa era la idea al principio, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba frente al espejo acomodándose lo mejor que pudo el cabello. Lamentaba no haber metido su colonia en la maleta, la de Benny no le gustaba mucho así que desistió de ponerse. 

-Bien, no luzco tan mal. - tomó su cartera y el teléfono antes de salir y tomar un taxi. 

Cuando llegó se topó de inmediato con Charlie, quien al parecer iba acompañada de otra chica. Por su parte la pelirroja llevaba unos jeans ajustado y una playera blanca con un saco amarillo que le marcaba bien la cintura, mientras que la otra chica iba con un pantalón color caqui y una camisa manga larga verde con botones al frente. Se veía bien, especialmente con esas botas negras bien lustradas. 

-¡Dean!- la chica caminó hacia él sin perder el tiempo. - Mira, te quiero presentar a alguien. Ella es Dorothy, mi novia. Dorothy, él el Dean, te he hablado de él. 

-El chico que se sabe los diálogos de Star Wars mejor que tú ¿Verdad? 

El rubio se ruborizó ante ese comentario. No era su culpa tener buen gusto en películas y compartirlo con alguien que era tan fan como él. Le extendió gustoso la mano, no sabía que Charlie tenía pareja y menos que fuera una chica, pero él no podía juzgar a nadie. Ella ahora era su amiga y ¡Hey! Él mismo había salido con chicos antes. 

Los tres se adentraron al bar, tomando asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas, pensaban pedir una cerveza para comenzar ligeros mientras esperaban al pelinegro.

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando la presencia de Castiel los acompañó en la mesa. 

-Lamento la tardanza, Balthazar me llamó por teléfono y ya sabes que a él le encanta hablar. - saludó con un beso en la mejilla a ambas chicas, y a Dean, bueno a Dean le sonrió como últimamente lo hacía. 

-Veo que ya comenzaron, iré a pedir una cerveza para mi. 

-Te acompaño.- Dean no tardó en levantarse, argumentó que de paso pedía otra ronda para él y las chicas. 

El ambiente era bueno, las luces estaban bajas y la música si bien no era rock clásico, no estaba tan mal. Tal vez, cuado regresara a casa podría pedirle a Sam que lo acompañara ahí de nuevo. 

Llegaron a la mesa con las cervezas en la mano. Por suerte Charlie había ordenado un tazón grande de alitas picantes para que degustaran junto con las bebidas. 

La plática no tardó en surgir y como ya era esperado, la pelirroja empezó a hacer preguntas. 

-Y dinos Dean ¿Qué te trajo al restaurante? - esa curiosidad la tenia desde el primer día.

-Pues, digamos que me estoy tomando un tiempo fuera de mis estudios y decidí que debía aprovecharlo haciendo algo útil. Así ahorro algo de dinero y no me la paso vagando todo el día viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué es lo que estudias?- Dorothy fue quien preguntó, con un par de cervezas adentro dejaba salir su curiosidad. 

-Ammm...- El joven se puso nervioso con esa pregunta. No es que le diera vergüenza su carrera, al contrario, se sentía orgulloso de estudiar algo en lo que era bueno, pero a veces sentía que otras carreras eran mejores y la suya no podía compararse. 

Castiel se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, asi que habló pata darle algo de valor al joven. 

-Yo estuve estudiando durante un tiempo idiomas, me llamaba mucho la atención las lenguas muertas, pero antes de llegar a la mitad de la carrera, decidí que quería estudiar lo que realmente me apasionaba y me metí al área de gastronomía. 

Charlie pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacia Cas, por lo que ella no tardó en hablar tambien .

-A pesar de que me veas como chef en el restaurante, yo estudié la ingeniería en informática. A decir verdad es mi hobbie más preciado, pero en cuanto supe que Castiel trabajaría para un gruñón, decidí no dejarlo sólo y trabajar por mi cuenta en asuntos de computadoras. 

-Por mi parte me dedico a la arqueología. Es algo realmente hermoso cuando descubres historia a través de objetos y sitios. Lo único difícil es cuando tengo que viajar y dejar a Chales sola.

Dean sonreía para sí, ninguno de ellos iba a juzgarlo. Eran buenas personas y apreció el gesto que hicieron al compartir todo ello.

-Estudio una ingeniería en mecánica automotriz. Soy muy apasionado cuando se trata de autos. Prefiero los clásicos, son como hermosas obras de arte. Espero pronto regresar y retomar mis estudios.

No hubo ninguna risa o burla de lo que dijo, es mas, Dean no se esperaba halagos. Definitivamente comenzaba a pasársela bien. 

No tardaron en empezar de hablar de películas; no todos participabas en la plática, sólo él y Charlie; pero todos parecían divertirse. Trago tras trago la plática se iba haciendo más amena. 

No sabía si era el poco alcohol en su sistema, o es que apenas se daba cuenta de como iba vestido Cas. Pero el hombre parecía hecho para pecar, la camisa azul zafiro hacia resaltar el.color de sus ojos y los pantalones ajustados no le dejaban casi nada a la imaginación.

Cuando Charlie empezó a decir los diálogos del Gollum, fue cuando Dorothy decidió que la noche debía terminar ahí.

-Bueno chicos fue un gusto pasar un rato con ustedes, pero tengo que llevar a esta chica a descansar y asegurarme de que recuerde que no tiene ningún anillo que encontrar. - Dorothy la levantó para rodear uno de sus brazos por su hombro y poderla llevar hasta su auto. 

-¿Dónde está mi preciosa?- Dean no pudo evitar un pequeña carcajada por la forma en la que la pelirroja hablaba. Definitivamente tenían que salir más seguido.

En cuanto se fueron, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con Castiel. 

El pelinegro se le había quedado viendo un momento, hasta que por fin abrió la boca. - ¿Quieres que te lleve? - ninguno de los dos había tomado mucho, pero Cas se había dado cuenta dese hace varios días de que Dean tomaba el autobús. Y se le hacía absurdo dejarlo ir sólo cuando compartían el mismo rumbo. 

-Claro, gracias. - ambos se levantaron, hace un buen rato que habían pagado la cuenta. Caminaron en silencio al estacionamiento hasta que el pelinegro llegó a su auto. Un Nissan Sentra plateado. El asiento del copiloto era cómodo, pero no podía compararse con su nena, ella era perfecta, pero no comentó nada.

El camino se les hizo corto, subieron casi a la par las escaleras, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la puerta, la voz de Cas llamó su atención. 

-¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo más fuerte que una cerveza? 

¿Una invitación? Así sonaba, Dean se puso un poco nervioso ero se repitió en la mente que era Dean Winchester y nada debía ponerlo nervioso. 

-Claro, si no es molestia. 

Castiel negó y abrió la puerta de su departamento indicándole que pasara. Prendió las luces y le dijo que podía sentarse en el sofá mientras buscaba los vasos y la bebida. 

Dean parecía curioso, buscaba ya sea un ruido o algún signo de otra presencia, después de todo hace un tiempo vio al hombre que estuvo peleando con otros dos frente a este departamento. 

Cas llegó con un par de vasos de vidrio y un par de botellas de whisky y ron. Necesitaba algo más que una cerveza, a pesar de los dias transcurridos, seguía sintiendo un hueco en el estómago.

Sirvió un poco de ron en ambos vasos y le pasó al joven uno, sin percatarse del roce que sus dedos se dieron. 

-Oye Cas ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - el pelinegro enarcó una cena pero asintió. - No quiero sonar como una vieja chismosa pero me estaba preguntando ¿Vives con alguien? 

Sintió como algo caía a su estómago. No esperaba esa pregunta. Empezó a pasarse la mano por detrás del cuello como un gesto de nerviosismo. 

-Perdón, no pretendía incomodarte. 

-No, Dean. No es eso, es sólo...¿Porqué preguntas?

-Bueno, es que hace unas semanas mi amigo Benny y yo vimos como un par de sujetos estaban discutiendo con un hombre que al parecer vivía aquí. Entonces, ya que ti vives aquí también...

Castiel no necesitó pregunta cuando fue que vio eso, él lo sabía. Aquel dia fue cuando su relación se acabó. 

-Vivo sólo.- Dean ya no esperaba una respuesta, pero al ver que el hombre tenia intensiones de seguir hablando, se quedó callado. - Es cierto que solía vivir con alguien, pero esa persona ya se fue de aquí. 

-Tú y él ¿Tenían algo?-Maldita sea la curiosidad, pero Dean no quería quedarse con las ganas. 

Cas no sabía si responder, no era algo que hubiese hablado con ninguno de sus amigos, nada de su ruptura había sido comentada a alguien. Tal vez, sólo tal vez podía usar esto como excusa, argumentar para sí que la bebida fue la que actuó aun sabiendo que estaba lúcido. Sólo quería sacarlo de sus sistema. 

-Si, su nombre es Bartholomew. Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, pero como te pudiste dar cuenta ese día, era realmente posesivo. No siempre fue así, pero... Pero las cosas llegaron a tal punto que nuestra relación no podía continuar. Ese día mi hermano y mi mejor amigo habían venido a visitarme por que no pude salir con ellos por quedarme con Bart. - Cas rio con amargura. - Él se enojo tanto por la presencia de ellos, que me encerró en nuestra habitación y empezó a discutir con ellos hasta poder echarlos de aquí. - movió sus dedos por el contorno del vaso antes de dar un trago largo a su bebida. 

El rubio escuchaba atentamente sin querer interrumpir al mayor, que, ya se servia otro trago. 

-Cuando ellos se fueron, comenzamos a discutir. El creía que yo estaba siendo poco racional. Luego me dijo que lo iban a promover y que nos mudaríamos, pero me negué y bueno...digamos que las cosas no terminaron bien. 

 

En ese momento fue cuando Dean recordó aquella marca en la cara de Cas. Esa que se veía oscura en su cara y que parecía llevar ya unos días ahí. No, no era posible que eso fuera verdad. 

-Esa marca en tu cara, la del día que entre a trabajar. ¿Fue él quien la hizo? - A Dean casi se le va el aliento cuando el moreno se le quedo viendo para después asentir ligeramente. 

Había una furia dentro de él. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan malditamente cobarde como para golpear a su pareja? ¿Y sólo por un desacuerdo? Más le valía a ese sujeto no regresar por que Dean no creía que pudiera verlo y no darle una paliza. 

-Lo siento Dean. No pretendía tenerte aquí para escuchar mis problemas, entenderé si quieres irte. 

El joven se levantó del uno de los sofás para ir y sentarse junto al pelinegro.

-No es ninguna molestia. Y bueno, aprovechando que te abriste con un tema íntimo. ¿No quieres saber por que razón me estoy quedando con un amigo? 

Dudo un poco pero terminó asintiendo. Dean empezó a contarle sobre sus problemas en la universidad y por que la había tenido que dejar un tiempo. Primero se sorprendió un poco cuando supo lo de la relación que el joven tenía con el rector. 'Un hombre' ese dato no pasó desapercibido en su mente. Luego le explicó como creía que reaccionaría su padre si lo descubriera todo. 

Se veía que se sentía mal con todo ello. Pero agradecía tener un amigo que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. 

Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta Cas, fue que el joven adoraba a su hermano. Hablaba de él como si fuera el ser más inteligente en la tierra y eso le causó un poco de ternura. 

-Dijiste que tenías un hermano. ¿Cómo es él? 

-En realidad tengo tres hermanos. Michael es el mayor, él y yo no hablamos mucho por que trabaja fuera del país pero tampoco tenemos una mala relación. Luego esta Gabriel, supongo que a él lo viste aquel día fuera del departamento, es algo bajo pero es con quien mejor me llevo, maneja una dulcería en el centro. Y luego la menor de nosotros, Anna, ella es muy reservada, pero cuando convivimos suele ser muy dulce. 

Tal vez era el alcohol, o quizá el hecho de que ya era bien entrada la madrugada, pero mientras más platicaba con Dean, sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado entre los dos. No sabía qué, pero se sentía bien por fin hablar tan libremente.  
****  
-¿Estás seguro de querer ir a verlo? Puedo acompañarte si quieres. - era la tercera vez que Benny se ofrecía, ya habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que decidió irse con su amigo. Las cosas no iban tan mal si tomaba en cuenta que estaba trabajando y adquiriendo dinero por su cuenta, así como que sus salidas con sus nuevas amistades aumentaban. Pero no podía seguir aplazando aquello que tenía que enfrentar. Mejor ahora que más adelante. 

-Estoy seguro de querer ir sólo. No quisiera que papá te viera y comenzara a echarte la culpa a ti de mi fuga. Además Sammy va a estar ahí también. 

Benny asintió, sabía que era el día libre de Dean y que no tendría inconvenientes en llegar a su casa. Sin embargo le asustaba la reacción que pudiera tener John con él, quería proteger a su amigo. 

-Bien, mejor me voy ahora para llegar antes que él a la casa, lo veré al rededor de las seis, supongo que para esa hora ya se me habrá ocurrido que decir. - intentaba sonar gracioso para calmar sus nervios, pero en el fondo no podía esconder el miedo que tenía por enfrentar a su padre. 

Salió del departamento y se dispuso a empezar su ruta a la parada de autobuses. No tardó en llegar el que le correspondía, le toco sentarse junto a una ventana. Estaba ausente en sus pensamientos, esto era lo correcto, no podía desaparecer de la vida de su padre y menos de la de Sammy, en especial del menor a quien extrañaba mucho.

Cuando llegó a la parada y caminó a su hogar, vio como su bebé seguía estacionada al frente. Inmediatamente fue pasar sus manos sobre ella, dándole sus disculpas por tenerla abandonada. 

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Esperaba encontrar la casa vacía pero para su sorpresa ahí estaba Sam, quién al principio no creía estar viendo a su hermano. 

En cuanto la sorpresa inicial pasó, ambos se acercaron para darse un abrazo de oso. 

-Dios, Dean. ¿Porqué no me avisaste que venías?- si no hubiese hablado no se daba cuenta de que Sam tenía una horrible congestión nasal, esa debía ser la razón por la cual estaba en casa. 

-Lo siento, lo olvidé. ¿Papá vendrá temprano hoy? - sabiendo que Sam estaba enfermo y sin la ayuda de Dean, quizá John apresuraría su llegada a casa. 

-Si, creo que saldrá a las cuatro y media, se supone que pasará a comprarme algo para la fiebre.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse mal, su hermano estaba enfermo y él todo este tiempo estuvo saliendo con amigos y trabajando. Debió darse cuenta en la llamadas pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. 

No quería hablar aun del verdadero problema con Sam ahí, asi que lo mantuvo entretenido hablando de su trabajo y de como llevaba las cosas. No se daba cuenta, pero hablaba mucho de Cas también, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tomaban una cerveza saliendo del trabajo ya que Castiel lo llevaba en su auto por que estaba de paso. 

Las horas transcurrieron muy rápido y para cuando se dieron cuenta, John ya estaba abriendo la puerta. 

Su primera reacción al ver a sus hijos riendo en el sofá fue quedarse atónito. No esperaba ver eso al llegar. Luego de un momento carraspeo con fuerza para llamar su atención. Su mirada era fría, caminó hasta llegar cerca de ellos. 

-Sam, será mejor que subas a tu habitación. Tu hermano y yo tenemos cosas que discutir. - el joven quería renegar pero Dean lo detuvo, lo miró durante un momento hasta que Sam se levantó y subió las escaleras, dejando escuchar la puerta cuando la cerró. 

Dean se levantó del sofá y lo rodeó para ir al comedor donde John se dirigía. Ambos se sentaron mirándose de frente. 

-Dean. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme por que demonios te largaste de esta casa? - se estaba controlando. El joven se dio cuenta de eso. Intento calmar su respiración para poder hablar. 

-¿Te llamaron de la universidad? 

Las cejas de John se juntaron y sus fosas nasales se ampliaron.

-¡Maldita sea Dean! ¡Lo que me dijeron no era motivo para que huyeras! - azotó la mesa con amabas manos. Si, lo sabía, reprobar no era motivo suficiente para irse, podía haber tolerado el enfado de John por eso e incluso los castigos. Pero no era algo tan grave para irse. 

-Papá, por favor cálmate. Necesito que sepas el motivo por el cual estuve faltando. No es algo fácil.

-¿Crees que me importa el motivo? ¿Tienes idea de cual preocupado me tuviste todo este tiempo? 

Una punzada de culpa tocó a Dean, no, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cual preocupado podría su padre estar. Nunca demostraba sus sentimientos asi que no había forma de saberlo. 

-Es importante, por que puede que no me dejen ni siquiera regresar. 

Eso logró captar la atención del mayor, quien lo miró extrañado. Dean tomó eso como una oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.  
****  
-Ugg, no sé si sólo es a mi, pero Cassie no para de hablar de ese tal Dean. - Balthazar viró los ojos antes de acostarse en la cama de Gabriel, no había sido invitado pero igual pasó a estar un rato con él. 

-Así que no soy el único que sufre con eso. Aunque viéndolo por el lado bueno, ya no esta com ese otro imbecil. - hace un par de semanas Castiel por fin le había hablado a sus amigos sobre su ruptura con Bartholomew, claro, omitió lo del golpe ya que no quería que ellos se enteraran. 

Y ahora, había retomado toda aquella comunicación que había cortado con sus amigos y familia. Comenzaba a sentirse feliz. Obviamente, no se daba cuenta de que hablaba más de Dean que de cualquier otra cosa. 

-Gabriel...

-Mmm...- el de menor estatura se hizo espacio en la cama mientras abría una barra de chocolate. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Cassie tardará en decirle que salgan? No me gustaría que por haber tenido una relación larga y una ruptura horrible, sienta que no merece darse otra oportunidad. 

-No lo sé.  
****  
Nada podía arruinar el día de Cas, se había levantado de un excelente humor. 

Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo que eso no sucedía. Era algo inexplicable pero que pensaba disfrutar hasta donde le durara. 

Tenía que ir al trabajo, pero por sorprendente que parezca lo esperaba con ansias. Por que sí, ahí era donde podía observar a Dean. 

Se topó con Charlie cerca de los vestidores, había llegado muy temprano. Se cambió de ropa y se fue directo a la cocina a esperar a sus compañeros de trabajo. 

Y ahí fue cuando vio al rubio llegar, pero lamentablemente su so risa se fue desvaneciendo cuando lo vio acercarse más y más. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a su rostro? 

-Dean ¿Qué te sucedió? - se acercó preocupado, quería tocar su cara pero le daba miedo eozar sus dedor sobre los moretones. Tenia uno grande en el pómulo derecho, otro en la mejilla izquierda y su labio parecía partido. 

-Hey Cas. Bueno, al parecer ahora puedo regresar a mi casa.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Dean había hablado con su padre. Sus intestinos se removieron por dentro, una furia que no conocía lo invadió. ¿Cómo se atrevió a golpear a Dean de tal manera? 

-No es tan malo como se ve. Además de algún modo se lo devia por haberme ido y estar incomunicado con él.

No, no le debía nada. Pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso. Castiel asintió y le pregunto si iba a trabajar así. Dean simplemente dijo que sus manos estaban bien para lavar, que no habría problema, pero que aún asi debía hablar con Crowley. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Mi padre me dijo que aún si no me dejan entrar de nuevo a esa universidad puedo aplicar para otra cerca de aquí, no tiene el mismo prestigio con la carrera pero es mejor que dejar de estudiar. Entonces necesito decirle a Crowley que me iré en un mes y medio más o menos. Para poderme enfocar en el examen de admisión.

Mes y medio. Algo fuerte sonó en su cabeza. No entendía, sentía ¿Tristeza? ¿Por qué? No es como que vayan a dejar de hablar o de salir al bar junto a Charlie. ¿Entonces por que sentía un nudo en su garganta?

-Oh...supo go que tienes razón, necesitas hablar con él. 

Y ahí estaba, la mañana tan hermosa que había invadido a Castiel había terminado en ese momento.  
El joven se fue a los vestidores y luego directo a ver a Crowley, ya estaba decidido.  
****  
El mundo no se iba a acabar, sólo era otro compañero de trabajo que se iba. Ya había visto muchos irse. ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía igual que los demás?

Dean no mintió, se iría para poder enfocarse en sus estudios de nuevo. Era horrible, debería sentirse feliz porque el joven tiene la oportunidad de estudiar de nuevo y no así de mal sólo por que dejará el trabajo.

Todos en la cocina e incluso los meseros se reunieron un rato para despedirse del joven y desearle suerte. Una de las meseras incluso le dijo que no olvidara visitarlos. 

Cuando llegó el turno de Castiel, se dio cuenta de que jamás habían intercambiado números telefónicos. Sí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para mantenerse comunicado. No sabía cómo despedirlo, no lo abrazó, no era bueno en eso. Simplemente sus miradas se cruzaron durante un buen rato.

-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. - ‘E invitarme a tomar una copa si quieres’ pero no se atrevió a decirlo. El joven agradeció a todos por su amabilidad y sin más, se fue. 

Los días pasaban más lentos para Castiel, no entendía como eso era posible. Todos se estaban dando cuenta de su tristeza, pero nadie comentaba nada, nadie excepto Balthazar.

Llegó de sorpresa una noche, no le quiso negar la entrada y lo dejó hablar mientras él intenta quitarse el dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Cassie? No te ves bien desde hace días. 

-Balthazar…- ¿Qué podía decir? Ni siquiera el entendía del todo que le sucedía. – Yo, creo que extraño a Dean.

Habló muy bajito, pero su amigo fue capaz de escucharlo. 

\- ¿No han hablado por teléfono?

Castiel negó con la cabeza, claro que habían estado hablándose cada maldito día, pero no era lo mismo. Sentía que le hacía falta la presencia del menor.

-No es eso, es…simplemente lo extraño.

Balthazar se quedó viendo un momento a su amigo, suspiró por lo bajo antes de acariciarle el cabello.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo invitas a salir? Y sabes bien que no me refiero en plan de amigos.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué saliste de una relación horrible y no crees que debas entrar a otra? Porque déjame decirte que es ridículo, no debes frenar tu vida amorosa sólo porque una relación no funcionó. Hazme caso. Además, él te gusta, cualquiera puede darse cuenta. 

\- ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

-Mi querido amigo ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?  
****  
Dean estaba estudiando en su habitación, le habían dado una guía para el examen que debía presentar. Aún no se creía que estaba en su casa, claro que al principio pensó que John lo echaría cuando le dio esos golpes, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando este fue quién después le ofreció quedarse de nuevo.

Estaba sólo, Sam había salido y era muy temprano como para que su padre llegara a casa, pero aun así no podía mantenerse concentrado. Cerró su cuaderno y decidió que quizá una siesta sería la solución. Se acababa de tumbar a la cama cuando el sonido de unos golpes llamó su atención. Alguien tocaba a su puerta. 

Pensó en ignorarlo, quizá era un vendedor y ya se iría, pero no fue así. Fuera quien fuera, no dejaba de insistir. Bufó al levantarse, más le valía a esa persona que fuera importante.

Lo que no se esperaba al abrir su puerta era encontrarse a Castiel, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro, cayeron en un hipnotizo largo. 

-Cas…

-Hola Dean. - esa voz ronca, era tan diferente escucharlo así que, en el teléfono, lo había extrañado. 

Por un momento olvidó como hablar, luego pensó quitarle hierro al asunto carraspeando y dejándolo pasar. Le miró discretamente el trasero, esos pantalones de mezclilla se apretaban en los lugares justos, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que él estaba en pantalones deportivos y una camisa de AC/CD y que probablemente tendría el cabello desordenado. 

Se sentaron en la mesa, el joven le había ofrecido algo de tomar, a lo que Cas agradeció el café.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa? 

-Espero no te enojes, pero le pregunté a Benny tu dirección. – ahora se sentía nervioso, ¿Qué tal y que el rubio no quería que lo visitara?

-No me molesta, aunque pudiste pedírmela por teléfono. 

Y esas palabras bastaron para que Cas volviera estar concentrado en lo que había decidido decirle al joven.

-Dean, quisiera hablar de algo contigo. – lamía sus labios, estaba nervioso. 

-Claro, puedes decirme lo que sea. 

-Sé que esto sonará extraño y quizá me quiera fuera de tu casa después, pero a decir verdad estoy aquí porque me di cuenta de que te extrañaba mucho. Y sé que hemos estado hablando por teléfono, pero no siento que sea lo mismo. Además de que me sentía muy extraño con respecto a ti, claro que un buen amigo mío me hizo ver las cosas de manera más clara y me animó a venir aquí a decirte que…a decirte que me gustas. – Estaba rojo, se podía notar en sus orejas, sus manos apretaban la taza de café, dejándolas coloradas por el calor que emanaba. – No te digo esto con afán de obtenerte una respuesta tuya, quizá esto es sólo algo mío y si sólo quieres que continuemos como amigos, bueno eso me haría feliz también y…- Definitivamente no se esperaba ese par de labios atacar los suyos, no fue un eso brusco, apenas y fue un roce casto, pero sintió una electricidad correrle por la espalda. 

-A mí también me gustas, Cas. 

Dean había estado preparado para todo menos para esa confesión, pero en cuanto la escuchó no resistió más y le dio un beso al pelinegro. 

-Dean ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? 

-Si me permites darte otro beso, claro. – Cas se rio un poco, en parte porque no esperaba que la situación fuera así. 

Fue el pelinegro el que esta vez inició el beso, pero no era como el otro, masajeaba sus labios contras los de Dean, instándole a que abriera la boca. Era un eso necesitado, no llevaba tanta prisa y se dejó disfrutar de esa tibia lengua que aún sabía a pasta dental. 

El chico era amable, acariciaba con una mano la cabeza del pelinegro, enredando sus dedos en esa cabellera espesa. Era diferente a los besos rudos que le daba su ex pareja, todo en Dean era diferente. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cas sintió que esto iba a funcionar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que desbordaba felicidad.

Porque nadie le había dicho que en unos meses Dean y él serían más que pareja oficial al llevarlo a conocer a sus hermanos, que John le iba a hacer preguntas que parecían infinitas porque no quería que su hijo saliera con cualquier persona e incluso nadie lo preparó para que en unos años se fueran a vivir juntos.

Nadie le dijo que podía ser así de feliz, que cada mañana se levantaría viendo esas hermosas pecas que salpicaban el cuerpo del rubio y que cada noche se fundirían a besos hasta llenar de pasión cada rincón de su cuerpo. 

Si, ambos habían tenido malas relaciones, pero ¿Por qué se iban a negar a volver a intentarlo? Y esta vez con la persona correcta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? No muy aburrido espero. No pensaba escribir 12,000 palabras, si soy sincera la mayor parte del fic lo escribí en la madrugada en un ataque de inspiración debido a tres deliciosas rebanadas de pizza.
> 
> Probablemente esta historia tenía para extenderse más, pero debido a que decidí hacerla one shot tuve que omitir ciertos asuntos. Igual espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute escribiendo ya que tiene tiempo que no publico nada.
> 
> Sin más, les dejo besos y abrazos y a seguir disfrutando del mes de nuestro overlord!


End file.
